Devices of this nature are used in the food and pharmaceutical industry for temporary closure of fluid lines. Typically, pinching devices are used for specific size of tubing, most require tubing to be inserted prior to connection. An example, similar but with difference, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,525.
In many circumstances, it is desired to install closure devices without the need to insert tubing through the device, thereby allowing the device to be placed at various locations along fluid lines while actively in use. While many closure devices exist, most service smaller tubing sizes and are not designed substantial enough for the larger fluid lines. There is a need for an improved version that offers security and ease of installation.
From prior art, there also is no offering of interchangeable jaw members applicable to a wider range of tubing sizes.